kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yami Michael/Darkness Civilization Creatures
Black Feather of Shadow Abyss Specter Black Feather looks like something you'd see in your nightmares. When Master Jaha duels, she summons this specter to send her enemies running in terror! If Black Feather's frightening looks aren't frightening enough, it has a spectral attack to finish the fight. Death Liger, Lion of Chaos Shadow Champion Many Darkness creatures rely on stealth in battle, but not Death Liger. This shadow champion dominates any battle it ights in, banishing creatures with the sheer power of its attacks. Fumes Tarborg It's tough to say which is worse-Fumes' disgusting stench or ugly appearance. Being gross doesn't mean that Fumes is useless-its gloppy body senses enemies without using eyes, so it is immune to flash attacks. Horrid Stinger Rot Worm Horrid stingers have huge haws that are bigger than the length of their head. Why are they called horrid stingers and not horrid jaws then? The crushing jaws of a rot worm will end the fight, but its string will leave you in pain forever. Marrow Ooze Zombie Marrow Oozes shift and flow around obstacles like many other blob-lole Darkness creatures. The difference between this zombie and other disgusting globs is that Marrow Oozes are made up of the dissolved bones of things they have eaten. Megaria (Collector? of) Dark Lord Dark lords are among the most powerful and influential creatures in the Darkness civilization. Empress Mgaria scours her vast territory to gather desirable things that slip through the cracks of both worlds: lost treasures and forgotten secrets. Her collection is enormous, and constains many dangerous things. Razorkinder Puppet of Miasma Pit Evil Toy Alakshmi summons Razorkinder when she wants to make a stealthy attack. The evil toy looks harmess with its strings cut-but beware: it's animated by pure darkness. Rot the Destroyer Evil Toy Some Darkness creatures are obviously scary. Others-like Roton, and evil toy-look normal at first glance. But a closer examination of the creature reveals something seriously wrong-in Roton's case, it's a diamond-tipped saw blade that can cut through steel. Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow Chimera Scaradorable-also known as 'Squeaky'-is just the most adorable chimera ever! Until she delivers a sonic scream, spits fear bats, or transforms into somthing out of a bad dream. Fortunately for Ray, Gabe, and the Duel Masters, Squeaky is Allie's bestie. Whew! Skull Cutter Dread Mask Novice duelists sometimes make the mistake of thinking that the most dangerous creatures are the biggest ones. A single Skull Cutter is small enough to fit in your backpack, but despite its size, its nasty blades will slash up an enemy in a heartbeat. Trox, General of Decapitation Shadow Champion The Choten doesn't often get his hands dirty by dueling personally, but that doesn't mean he isn't able to fight. When push comes to shove, The Choten only needs to give Trox one command: "Flatten them!" Venom Worm Rot Worm Venom Worms burrow through the rock and ash of the Darkness civilization, sneaking up on weak prey. They burst from the ground, surprising their enemy and banishing it with one poisonous bite. Category:Blog posts